mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tylko dla pomocników/Transkrypt
:Spike: nuci śpiewając Jestem geniuszem... i ciasto zrobić muszę... przeżuwa :Sowalicja: huka :Spike: Tak, taki jestem. śpiewając Klejnotów mam cały wór... i na boskie ciasto wzór... przeżuwa :Sowalicja: huka :Spike: Na kogo pohukujesz? :Sowalicja: huka :Spike: Tak, wiem, są przepyszne. :grzechoczą :Spike: Raz je widzisz, a raz nie. przeżuwa beka śpiewając Gdy świecidełkowe ciasto chcesz, klejnoty zmieszaj i je piecz. Mm-hmm! Inwencję własną włóż w ciasto– wzdycha Gdzie są moje kamienie?! palcami Przed chwilą miałem pełną miskę, a teraz... jest pusta - znaczy, że ktoś mi je wykradł. :Sowalicja: huka :Spike: Nie hucz, tylko powiedz mi kto! Kto ukradł klejnoty?! O, a więc ja. A ciasto miało byc takie pyszne! Czemu? o podłogę Czemu?! przełyka Czeeemuuu???!!! :Sowalicja: huka :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Lektor: Tylko dla pomocników :Spike: śpiewając Nie będzie ciasta... Klejnotów brak... Smutek we mnie narasta... Bo jak to tak– :pukanie :Sowalicja: huka :Spike: Idę. :lekko skrzypią :Fluttershy: Och! O, przepraszam. Czyżbym w czymś wam przeszkodziła? :Spike: W sumie... Zacząłem, ale już nie robię ciasta... :Fluttershy: Och, przepraszam. Przyszłam nie w porę. :Spike: Żartowałem. Już cię słucham. :Fluttershy: Chodzi o to, że Księżniczka Cadance zaprosiła nas do Kryształowego Królestwa, żebyśmy wraz z nim uroczyście przywitały prowadzącego Igrzyska. :Spike: A, tak, słyszałem. Dziwi mnie, że sam nie zostałem zaproszony. :Fluttershy: Och, ale ze mnie gapa. Na pewno jesteś smutny, że cię nie zaproszono, a ja jeszcze zawracam ci głowę jakąś prośbą. I tak byś mi pewnie odmówił. Co to za interes; mogłabym ci dać jeden mały klejnot. :Spike: Co, proszę? :Fluttershy: krzyczy Mam jedynie ten klejnot. :Spike: wzdychasię Ach, całkiem spore cacko. Wielki, soczysty, zielony! Kamień akurat do mojego ciasta. :Fluttershy: Znaczy, że się zgadzasz? :Spike: Tak... Pewnie... :Fluttershy: Och, dzięki, dzięki! A zatem zostawiam ci pod opieką Angela. Jutro jest wtorek, a we wtorki puszymy ogonek. To ważne, żeby schludnie wyglądał. :Spike: Zaraz, co? Jego mam pilnować? :Angel: język :Fluttershy: Och, no tak. Ale skoro to za duży kłopot, to pójdę poszukać kogoś innego. :Spike: Yyy... Umówiliśmy się na zapłatę, więc dobrze. :Fluttershy: Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki! Angel, cieszysz się, króliczku? :Angel: pełne obaw :Fluttershy: To do jutra! :Angel: język :Spike: Chwila... Nie tylko Fluttershy może potrzebować opiekuna dla zwierzątka... :żyrokoptera :Spike: Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że skoro Fluttershy uznała, że jej pupilek nie powinien zostać sam, gdy będziecie bawić się w Kryształowym Królestwie, to może też powinnyście się zastanowić. :dzwoni :Rainbow Dash: Tha! Tank nie jest bezbronnym królikiem. Spokojnie może zostać sam. :uderzenia :Rainbow Dash: Jest silny, nieustraszony i ma poukładane w głowie. :uderzenie :się toczą :uruchamia się :uderzenie :Spike: pogwizduje :Rainbow Dash: No dobra. Popilnuj go. Zgadzam się tylko... ee... dlatego, że tak Tank musi ćwiczyć latanie. Trzeba dopilnować, żeby nie zarzucił w tym czasie nauki. :Tank: liże :Rarity: Ooo! chichocze :Rainbow Dash: No wiesz, i Tank, i ja jesteśmy ambitni. :Spike: Taa, jasne. :Rarity: Dobrze, przejdźmy do Opal. Moja kicia lubi dostawać jeść co trzydzieści sześć i pół minuty, trzeba czesać ją jedwabną szczotką... :pisania piórem :Rarity: ...oraz robić zagłębienie w jej podusi - wtedy lubi się na niej kłaść. Temperatura w pomieszczeniu powinna wynosić dwadzieścia siedem stopni. W innych warunkach na pewno nie zaśnie. :bardzo szybkiego pisania :płonie :Rarity: I, ee... I to tyle! Dzięki za pomoc i trzymajcie się! :Rainbow Dash: chrząka Zdaje się, że smok oczekuje czegoś na kształt zapłaty. :Spike: Niemal tak piękny, jak kucyk, od którego go dostałem... :Rainbow Dash: Nie powinieneś zabezpieczyć biblioteki? Tank ma skłonności do– :uderzenie :Opal: miauczy :Rainbow Dash: Hę? :uderzenie :Spike: Zabezpieczyć. Tak, już się za to biorę. chichocze Trzy mamy, zostały trzy. :Spike: Chwila, Gummy. Mm-hm. Co mówiłeś? Aha, tak, no cóż, o to trzeba zapytać Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Pytaj, pytaj! :Spike: No dalej, pytaj! :Pinkie Pie: Oczywiście, że możesz zjeść babeczkę! Hmm? Mm-hm? Tak? Trzeba było mówić. Załatwię ci większy basenik. :Spike: Moim zdaniem on chce powiedzieć– :Pinkie Pie: Zawsze marzyłeś o bryczesach? Odświeżyć ci lakier na pazurkach? Chcesz dwukrotnie czyścić zęby nicią, a nie raz? chichocze :Spike: Moim zdaniem on chce powiedzieć, że chciałby zostać ze Spikiem. :Pinkie Pie: chichocze Kto by nie chciał? Ze Spikiem jest super! :Spike: A to... nie może być tanie. :Rainbow Dash: Lepiej noś kask, bo uderzenie w głowę... przez przelatującego żółwia przeżyjesz tylko... raz. :pracuje :Spike: Tysiąc karatów czystej przepyszności... się :Applejack: Widzę, Spike, że zapowiada ci się dzień pupila. Mam nadzieję, że zgodnie z obietnicą znajdziesz czas, żeby pobawić się też z Winoną. Bywa dość szalona, jeśli się nie wybiega. :Spike: Wybiega. Spoko. :Winona: szczeka :Spike: Uoch! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie wiedziałam, że nasze zwierzątka też są zaproszone. :Applejack: Nie, zostawiamy je tu ze Spikiem. Zaproponował, że będzie pilnował naszych skarbów. :Twilight Sparkle: O, naprawdę? :uderzenie :Fluttershy: Przepraszam, już jestem. Niegrzeczny królik schował szczoteczkę. Trzeba dbać o ogonek, bo straci cały urok. :Applejack: Chodźmy, bo ucieknie nam pociąg. No pożegnaj się. Moja śliczna sunia! :Pinkie Pie: Nie, ja cię kocham bardziej. Nie, ja cię kocham bardziej! Ja cię bardziej!!! :Fluttershy: Zobaczysz, jakoś to będzie. Po powrocie znów ci zakręcę ogonek. Trzy razy? :Rarity: Tak, czuję. Zimno tu jest - chyba ze dwadzieścia sześć stopni. Spike, zajmij się tym, dobrze? Proszę. :Spike: Się robi! No a... Co będzie z twoją kochaną Sowalicją? Pewnie chcesz, żebym się nią zaopiekował. :Twilight Sparkle: Byłoby fajnie, ale czy nie za dużo masz już na głowie? :Spike: Nie, skądże. Dam radę, ale, em, tak tylko między nami, lepiej traktuje się pupila klienta płacącego. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Jesteś w stu procentach pewny, że dasz radę? :Spike: Oczywiście, inaczej bym się na to nie zgodził. Bułka z masłem. À propos bułki, mam tu pewną bardzo ważną sprawę. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, pilnowanie wszystkich naszych zwierzaków. :Spike: się Yy, no tak, właśnie to miałem w tej chwili na myśli. Luzik. Zmykaj na tę imprezę do Kryształowego Królestwa. Spike ma tu wszystko pod kontrolą. :zamykają się :zamieszania :Winona: szczeka :uderzenia :zamieszania :Winona: szczeka :Opal: miauczy :papier :zasłony :pracuje :uderzenie :Spike: Uwaga, pomocnicy! Zbiórka w rzędzie! :Winona: szczeka :Spike: Jest was sześcioro, a przed sobą, zdaje się, widzę tylko jedno... Ach! Dwoje! Kiedy coś mówię! :Sowalicja: huka :Spike: Ej, ty, wołałem cię. Ustaw się! Jeden, dwa, trzy! Ech, no chodź, czwórko! :Opal: miauczy drapie :Spike: Ua! Ach... :Gummy: ssie :Spike: Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć... Ach, kogo brakuje? :świst :Spike: Angel. :uderzenie :pracuje :Spike: Ech, zachciało mi się klejnotów. Wielkich, soczystych kamieni. A co mam? Królika-uciekiniera i– :Winona: szczeka węszy :Sweetie Belle: Ooo, mały, śliczny, słodki króliczek Angel! Jaki kochany! A jaki ma śliczny, zakręcony ogonek! :Spike: odchrząkuje :Angel: tupie :Sweetie Belle: Angel to najsłodszy króliczek na całym świecie! :Angel: język :dzwonienie :Spike: Angela Słuchaj, ty nie chcesz siedzieć ze mną, a ja nie chcę ganiać za tobą po mieście. Wolę piec świecidełkowe ciasto. Wiem jak rozwiązać oba te problemy. Znaczkowej Ligi Wiecie co? Niby to ja miałem go pilnować, ale wam, jak widać, lepiej to wychodzi, więc może... może... zgodzicie się nim dziś zaopiekować? :Apple Bloom: Chętnie, ale akurat dzisiaj mamy ważne spotkanie Ligi Znaczkowej. :Scootaloo: Bardzo. Zamierzamy dziś zdobyć znaczki za nurkowanie w chmurach! :Znaczkowa Liga: Ha! :Spike: Szkoda, no ale skoro macie inne plany... Ale wy... macie do niego rękę. Nie dają znaczków za pilnowanie króliczków? :Apple Bloom: Znaczek za pilnowanie króliczków... :Sweetie Belle: Ale by było superowo! :Scootaloo: Angel też nas polubił. :Apple Bloom: A to całe nurkowanie w chmurach nie wiadomo jak by się dla nas skończyło. :Spike: Wiecie co? Co prawda bardzo trudno jest mi się z nimi rozstawać, ale sądzę, że powinnyście zająć się wszystkimi. Bo prawdę mówiąc, im więcej zwierzaków weźmiecie pod skrzydła, tym większe szanse na zdobycie znaczków za pilnowanie zwierząt. Rację mam? Chyba mam! :Apple Bloom: Pewnie! :zamykają się :Spike: Tak! :Apple Bloom: Chwilunia! Jak mamy ich pilnować? Nie mamy smakołyków na nagrody! :Sweetie Belle: I posłań, gdyby się zmęczyły! :Scootaloo: I zabawek! Ich zabawek! :Spike: Już jest popołudnie. To wszystko niepotrzebne. Dacie radę. :Apple Bloom: A jak będziemy chciały im coś kupić? Przydałby nam się na to choć jeden klejnot. :Spike: Ech... klejnot? A skąd miałbym wytrzasnąć klejnoty? :Apple Bloom: Tak się składa, że wiem, że Applejack dała ci klejnot za zajmowanie się Winoną. A to znaczy... :Spike: Spoko, ale nikt tutaj nie dostanie znaczka za dobroć wobec biednego, zagłodzonego smoka. Bierzesz, czy mam iść? :Apple Bloom: Wezmę go. :świst :zamykają się :Spike: śpiewając Mąka, cukier, a po tym zostaje do roboty tylko dodać już klejnoty. :Sweetie Belle: Różowe piórka lepie pasują ci do oczu. :Spike: Ech, rzeczywiście, przyda jej się nieco koloru. :Scootaloo: Widziałyście głowę Tanka? Gdzie on ma głowę?! :otwierają się :Spike: Co zrobiłyście żółwiowi?! :pyknięcie :Scootaloo: O, na śmierć zapomniałam, że ją chowa. :Apple Bloom: Tia, znaczków za pilnowanie zwierzątek nie będzie. :Sweetie Belle: A znaczków za pielęgnację zwierzątek też chyba raczej prędko nie dostaniemy. :Sowalicja: huka :Spike: wzdycha No dobra, zabieram je. I oddajcie mi kamień, który wam dałem. :Apple Bloom: Wybacz, ale już go nie mamy. :Spike: Co? Czemu nie?! :Scootaloo: A jak myślisz, czym zapłaciłyśmy za tę suszarkę do zwierzęcej sierści? :dmucha :Spike: stęka :Winona: szczeka :Opal: miauczy :uderzenie :Angel: się :Zecora: Zecora co zrobić wie i jak się uporać z kłopotem powie. :Spike: Poważnie myślę o nabyciu klatki oraz wielkiej kłódki. :Zecora: Zecora chętnie cię uratuje. Słuchania rad oczekuje. :Spike: Naprawdę? :Zecora: Nim ktoś mą skuteczność oceni, muszę dostać coś z tych kamieni. :Spike: wzdycha Dokąd idziesz? :Zecora: Świecidła, myślisz, są twoim życiem. Zobaczysz, smocza chciwość zgubi cię. :muzyka :Angel: się :burczy w brzuchu :walczą ze sobą :Spike: warczy :Spike: Już blisko... :Babcia Smith: podejrzliwie Mm-hm... :Spike: Otoczyłem opieką zwierzątka koleżanek. Błagam, proszę tak na mnie nie patrzeć! stęka Ale nikomu nie piśnie pani ani słowa. Proszę nic nie mówić żadnemu kucykowi. :walczą ze sobą :Babcia Smith: Zaraz, ale o czym mam nie mówić, hę? :Spike: Oby to było coś ważnego. :bucha :Konduktor: Proszę wsiadać! :Spike: Angel. :Konduktor: Nie mogę wpuścić zwierząt do pociągu. Muszą mieć bilet oraz kucykowych opiekunów. :Spike: Tylko ja muszę wsiąść na chwilę, porwać królika i wysiąść. Słowo! :Konduktor: Ba-ardzo zabawne. Bez opiekunów nie jedziecie. :Znaczkowa Liga: się :Scootaloo: Znaczki za nurkowanie w chmurach! :plusk :Spike: Mam trzy opiekunki. wzdycha Zostały mi już tylko dwa. Moje przesłodkie skarby. :Konduktor: Proszę wsiadać! Kierunek: Kryształowe Królestwo! :Znaczkowa Liga: Kryształowe Królestwo?! :Scootaloo: Marzyłam, żeby pojechać do Kryształowego Królestwa! :Sweetie Belle: Szkoda, że się nie wystroiłam. Trudno. piszczy :Spike: Tak naprawdę nigdzie nie jedziemy. Wsiedliśmy tylko na sekundę po królika i za chwilę wysiadamy. :Scootaloo: Co?! :Apple Bloom: To nie fair! :Angel: język :Spike: U, tam jest! :Konduktor: Następna stacja: Kryształowe Królestwo! :Spike: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! :dyszy :Apple Bloom: Można by pomyśleć, że w Kryształowym Królestwie będzie bardzo zimno, ale podobno to nieprawda, podobno jest tam cieplutko. :Scootaloo: Może domy mają z kryształu? wzdycha I przezroczyste ściany! Wyobrażacie sobie przezroczyste ściany? :otwierają się :Znaczkowa Liga: wzdycha :uderzenie :Opal: miauczy :Spike: Proszę wziąć! Proszę wziąć, i już! :dyszy :Scootaloo: Ale tu pięknie! :Spike: Podziwiajcie przez okno, a z pociągu wysiadamy dopiero w Ponyville. :Apple Bloom: To nie wchodzi w grę! O nie! Przyjechałyśmy do Kryształowego Królestwa, a nie wolno nam go nawet zwiedzić? :Spike: Ten smok nie pozwoli przejść nikomu! :Apple Bloom: Bo użyję pióra! :Spike: Nie odważysz się! się :uderzenie :Spike: O nie! wzdycha :Scootaloo: Wow, po prostu wow. :Znaczkowa Liga: chichocze :Sweetie Belle: Ach! To kryształowy raj! :Spike: Cii! Spójrzcie tam! A tam jest królik! Proszę, proszę, ładnie proszę! Tam nie biegnij! :Fluttershy: Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki. :Spike: Napuszę ci ogonek! Zakręcę ci wałki, zafarbuję pasemka, tylko stój! :Angel: język :Spike: Czego chcesz?! Powiedz, będzie twoje! dyszy wzdycha całuje Ach! :Znaczkowa Liga: wzdycha :Angel: płacze :kliknięcie :wysypują się :Fluttershy: Ojejkusiu. :Konduktor: Proszę wsiadać! :Spike: Ach! Ty pójdziesz ze mną! :Angel: płacze :Spike: Wracamy! :Sweetie Belle: Nie zwiedziłam pałacu! :Twilight Sparkle: Ten wagon jest wolny. :Spike: Idą w tę stronę! Schowajmy się! :Sweetie Belle: Nie ma lepszego rozwiązania? :Spike: Cii! Nie siadać, nie siadać! :Applejack: Łuhu! Nachodziłam się jak pies. :Winona: szczeka :Applejack: Słyszałyście? Zmieniam się w psa? :Rainbow Dash: Ach, szkoda, że Spike nie przyjechał z nami. Dobrze by się bawił. :Twilight Sparkle: W domu też na pewno świetnie się bawi z naszymi pupilami. :Applejack: Myślisz, że potrafił nad nimi zapanować? :Twilight Sparkle: Jeśli tylko zachował spokój, to na pewno doskonale tam nimi dowodzi. :Spike: Dobra, dawaj, króliku. Rób, co chcesz. Zasłużyłem. Lekceważyłem was, próbowałem was komuś podrzucić, miałem zdjąć ci te wałki, miałem ci też napuszyć ogonek, ale niestety w ogóle nie myślałem o was, o żadnym z was, tylko o klejnotach. Liczę, że jednak mi wybaczycie. :Winona: liże :Spike: Więc tak? mu burczy O, super. Mój własny burczący brzuch nas teraz wyda. :puknięcie :Spike: Skąd ty go– mu burczy :Applejack: Słyszycie to? :klepanie :zatrzymuje się :Applejack: Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy podrapię w brzuszek moją Winonę. Ale tęsknię! :Twilight Sparkle: I ja się stęskniłam za Sowalicją! chichocze :Spike: Halo! Przyszliśmy odebrać was z dworca! :Sweetie Belle: Jakie macie wrażenia z Kryształowego Królestwa? Przywiozłyście nam po kryształowej kuli, które sprzedają tam na stacji? :Rarity: A skąd wiesz, że sprzedają je na stacji? :Sweetie Belle: Yy... zgaduję. :Twilight Sparkle: Muszę ci to przyznać, Spike, świetnie się spisałeś jako opiekun naszych zwierzaków. :pracuje :Fluttershy: Och, Spike, Angel wygląda ślicznie! Kto ci tak ładnie napuszył ogonek? :Spike: Tak, no wiesz... jesteśmy kumplami. :Sowalicja: huka :Spike: Nie zaprzeczaj. :Sowalicja: huka :Twilight Sparkle: To co robimy? Może świecidełkowe ciasto? Uuu, sześciowarstwowy luks-tort brzmi zachęcająco. :Spike: Tak, bardzo. przełyka Bardzo, bardzo pyszne. pauza Czeemuuuu???!!! :Winona: wyje :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Just for Sidekicks pt:Transcrições/Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Kategoria:Transkrypty 3 sezonu